Our second chance
by Ashryver
Summary: What if peeta and Katniss went to school together, but Peeta never got the chance to tell her how he felt. Now six years later they meet at an elementary school reunion. Will Peeta be able to burn down the walls she built up after her whole family died in a car accident, or will her old friend win her over. Will she choose the buisness man or the security manager?
1. Chapter 1

My Second Chance

**All rights go to Suzanne Collins by the way you rock. I live in Germany so I will update at wierd times. Please comment. This is my first fanfic so I would totally love it if I got some constructive**** critisism. Thank you.**

Peeta`s POV

Brrrrrrp! I buzz my agent in. The clicking of high heels on linoleum flooring announces her arrival. "Yes Donna ?" "Mr. Mellark you have just received an email that you are invited to an elementary school reunion" I look up from my papers and all I can think about is a girl called Katniss that I had a major crush on in 5th grade. I was devastated when she moved away to New York City to live with her uncle Haymitch. The only reason I knew was that her whole family had died in a car accident.

"Tell them I accepted, when is this event?" she looks at the email again "tomorrow in the District 12 fancy dress required"the District 12 is one of the best restraunts in NYC . "Thank you Donna" I dismiss her with a wave of the hand. If you're wondering why I have an agent well I dropped out of school at age 16 and founded my own chain of coffee shops right now I already have 4 different stores spread throughout the city. That's when it hits me,Gale will be there too. We were both crushing on Katniss and were fully fledged arch enemies. I decide to put on my tux for tomorrow.

Katniss`s POV

I am sitting at my desk in NYPD headquarters worrying about haymitch he took me in but for some reason it seems like I take care of him instead of the other way around. suddenly my computer bings. I straighten up in my chair and open my email account. I`m invited to an elementary school reunion at the District 12 tomorrow and they require fancy dress. Crap I ony have office things and police uniforms. Then I think of Effie a rich lady who I helped a few cases ago she told me if I ever needed help I should call her I pick up my blackberry andd find her Number. She picks up immediately "Effie Trinket" she chirps "Hello here is Katniss Everdeen I need help with a dress for a fancy dinner" she sqeels excitedly. "Come over right now my friend Cinna is here he has really good fasion sense." I am kind of taken a back by her enthusiasm to help. "okay I`ll be there in ten minutes.

I drive up to the baby pink mansion in my mercedes (one of the few luxury items I own). I am about to knock when the dor is ripped open right under my hand. "Oh Katniss beautiful as ever, just look at her Cinna" I notice that behind her pink,fluffy presence ther is a tanned man dressed in black leather and wearing a little gold guyliner. "Oh I can see Effie but thank you for the reminder. Now if you will excuse us" he gently puts a hand on my back and shows me into a room where to my surprise are only a few white leather couches.

"Have a seat" he gestures to a couch. I take a seat fealing a little uncomfortabe. "First we need to talk about what your dress is going to say about you. What do you want to show the people by wearing your dress?" The answer comes so naturally it almost surprises me "I want to show them that I am not that little flat chested girl anymore that you can push round. I want to look strong,proud and sexy." A winning smile starts spreading on Cinnas face, showing off his white teeth " I think I have just the thing".

He quickly leaves the room and there I am sitting all alone on the couch feeling very awkward. A few minutes later he walks in with a ruby red strapless gown. He puts it down next to me "come on you have got to try this on". I wait for him to leave but when he doesnt. Thats when he starts laughing "oh! I get it dont worry though I`m gay as a rainbow" this is actually comforting all though I am still not quite comfortable with my body. I suggest timedly "could you leave anyway?" he smiles and says "of course and sorry if I made you uncomfortable". I slip into the dress and find that it is extremely comfortable. I turn to face the mirror and my jaw drops. The bodice is tightly fitted and shows off all the female curves I never knew I had, nipping nd flowing in just the right places. The bottom falls down to the floor but slit up all the way to my upper thy without looking extremely slutty. It frankly makes me look straight up sexy which nobody has ever accomplished.

I hear a knock on the door "may I come in?" I hear cinna`s muffled voice throught the door. "Yes" I call back. The door bursts open and in stumble Effie and Cinna. They halt in thir tracks and stare, the silence is deafening. The first one to speek up is Effie " Oh my Gosh! Katniss you look so beautiful, I am not lesbian but for you I would always be." this causes me to laugh "thanks I guess". Now its time for make-up she pulls my arm and leeds me into aroom with ahuge vanity. She covers the mirror. After about half an hour she uncovers the mirror.

My eyes look dark and sultry. And my lips are painted in a dark red. I can`t even begin to express how thankful I am to these two guys. They usher me to the door "go you are already a tad late". Cinna hands me car keys and a pair of red peep toes "good luck, my moneys on you".

I get into my car and drive to the District 12. I have a feeling that this will be an amazing night.

Everybody loves a good cliff hanger. I will try to update as soon as I can. Hope you liked it.

- Till next time


	2. Chapter 2

The grand entrance

**Gales`s POV**

I`m waiting in the district 12, the glass of champain in my hand is delicious, but my mind is somewhere else. The music is loud, the bases intense they are playing a song that I dont know but it makes my adrenalin spike at that second I see two of the people that I least wanted to see right now: Peeta and Delly. I used to be good friends with Delly, she was also my first kiss. But once she found out that Katniss was the one I was thinking of as we kissed she turned into a total slut. It kind of made me sad to see her standing there in net stockings and a mini skirt already obviously drunk. The last thing I expected was to see Peeta make his way over to my table.

To my sorrow he looked strikingly handsome in his tuxedo. And from the way he clutched his glass and looked around nervously I had the feeling that we were looking for the same person. When he had come to a stop infront of my table we man hugged and exchanged a how have you been. "Woah! Dude have you worked out, you're like a brick shithouse man." This makes me chuckle, "well I work as a security guard and door keeper for clubs, turns out that throwing drunks is a very efficient workout strategy. But your not fragile either man, what happend ?" He looks at the ground, "you know I have been the head of about four bakerys and was sitting behind a desk for a while but now I hired an agent and I can bake again, which does something for your body as well." Now I remember Peeta was always the boy with the bread.

**Peeta's POV**

In the back of my mind I notice the song has changed to "Lets think about it". After the first measure or two the doors at the top of the stairs are flung open and at the top of the stairs stands the sexiest, most beautiful and temperamentful women I have ever seen. She has curves any man would kill for. She starts making her way down the stairs at a pace matching the music, with every step she makes one long leg of hers peeks out of her dress the chatter in the room dies down. All eyes are on her. I am aware of movement next to me, and before I can get there Gale is already by her side. He escorts her over to our table.

She comes over to me and I can't help but notice how perfect they look together. "Hi Peeta" she lets go of his arm and hugs me after a few seconds she lets go A waitor comes by and hands her a glass of Champaign. For my taste he looks at her a little to long and I notice that Gale and I are sending him death stares. He quickly leaves "So what do you work as now ?" I ask her, she explains that she works at NYPD now. This doesnt surprise me I always knew she would do something that would involve protecting people.

Just then the DJ on stage tells us that each one of us will sing a song tonight. He has two glass bowls standing on his turn table. "As always ladies first, and the first singer is Katniss Everdeen."


End file.
